1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a latch guard for a lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lock guard is known which includes a mounting flange which overlies the jamb face of a door in surrounding relation to the keeper plate, and a blocking flange perpendicular to the mounting flange. Although any tool inserted between the door stop and the face of the jamb will be effectively blocked for further movement toward the latch or lock bolt, and an effective guarding of the lock bolt will be provided even upon complete removal of the door stop within the vicinity of the keeper plate, it will nevertheless be possible to remove the lock guard itself even though this presents a difficult and time-consuming task. Any burglar, however, who has an adequate amount of time, or judges that he has an adequate amount of time, will be able to penetrate the lock.